poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men in Equestria
X-Men in Equestria is a future project to be made by RedSilver01. Summary After an accidental experiment gone wrong, the X-Men are stranded in Equestria, where they make enemies and allies. Plot The film starts with Forge creating a teleportation device to travel to different worlds. When he inserts the final component, the machine goes haywire, and sends a huge portion of the X-Men to another world they can't find. The portal also teleports Nighlock and Nur too, because they went in after their friends. The X-Men wake up in different parts of Equestria. Hank McCoy and Wolverine wake up in Fluttershy's cottage, Jean Gray wakes up in Pinkie Pie's home, Shadocat wakes up in Twilight's castle, Storm wakes up in Zecora's home, Quicksilver wakes up in Rainbow Dash's house, Mystique wakes up in the Everfree Forest, and Cyclops wakes up in Sweet Apple Acres. When the Changeling army invades with some of Equestria's most dangerous, the X-Men stand up and fight them off with their gifts. When the Diamond Dogs kidnap the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Cyclops shoots them with his optic blast. He threatens to fire another one, but Evil Trixie shoots a magic beam at him, but it stops right in front of his face, and Jean Grey steps forward and redirects it at her, and then knocks out a few Changelings with a psychic blast. In anger, Queen Crhysalis charges them, only to have her wings cut of by Wolverine, and her horn torn off by Beast. Quicksilver out speeds Gilda (Griffin) and makes her dizzy. Shadowcat arrives and Chrysalis orders her soldiers to destroy the "human, only for them to go right through her and destroy themselves. Nightcrawler arrives and easily beats The Dazzlings. Tirek order Clone Sunset Shimmer to get rid of them, but "Clone Sunset Shimmer" kicks King Sombra in the face with amazing agility, then transforms into Tirek and punches him and changes back to her real form, revealed to be Mystique. Evil Trixie demands to know what she did to their friend, and she replies that she is still alive, only she should be waking up in the Everfree Forest any minute now. Angered by this, The Dazzlings attack, only for Cyclops to shoot an optic blast at them. An all out brawl begins, with a few buildings damaged in the process. Once Tirek has enough, he starts attacking innocent ponies. At this, Apocalypse, Nighlock, and Storm show up. Apocalypse grows big and fights the evil centaur. Nighlock then asks for a weather. Storm creates a powerful whirlwind, which wasn't scheduled for the day. This starts blowing Tirek off balance, giving Nur the advantage and he send him back to Tartarus. Nighlock then changes his eye color to purple and red, which scares away the villains, and Nur goes back to normal size. The ponies throw a welcome party for the mutants, who gladly accept a meeting with the three older Alicorns. Princess Twilight Sparkle sends a letter to the three Alicorns princesses. Celestia gets the letter, and tells her sister and niece. The Alicorn princesses travel to Ponyville and meet with the Mane 6. Nur meets with them, and escorts them to the party. When they get there, the heroes introduces themselves as the X-Men. They the go onto describe all they have faced. Then they tell them that the source of their powers is that they were born with them. At the Changeling Hive, the Villains are mad that they got defeated by humans. Evil Trixie corrects them, saying that they are more than just humans. She explains that she felt that their powers were somehow incurable, as if they their powers were a part of them. Then The Dazzlings admit they felt the same thing when Nightcrawler defeated them, but sensed more power coming from Jean, Nighlock, and Nur, meaning they are the most powerful. They contact Bowser and he, his family, Dr. Facilier, Joker and Harly Quin arrive. They tell them about what happened, and Joker and Harly recognize them as the X-Men. They tell them that they are more deadly than anything, because Magneto once easily destroyed everything Lex made, Nur went toe to toe with Doomsday, that Mystique easily tricked Harly by looking like Joker and th left her for dead. Frightened by this, they make plans to stop them. The next morning, the X-Men help make reapairs. As Scenes Trivia Soundtrack Category:RedSilver01 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Movies